Como Si Fuera Cierto
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Quieres tocarla, posar tu mano sobre su mejilla, sentir el calor de su piel, enredar tus dedos entre sus largos cabellos fuego; averiguar su aroma. Y si el angustiante sentimiento que te obliga a necesitar estar cerca de ella no desaparece, quieres besarla también. Cubrir su boca con la tuya. Dejarla sin aliento. Quedarte sin aliento tú también.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Temática semi-adulta. Narrador equisciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente.**

* * *

**COMO SI FUERA CIERTO**

_Capítulo A_

Quieres tocarla…

Deseas posar tu mano sobre su mejilla, sentir el calor de su piel, enredar tus dedos entre sus largos y brillantes cabellos fuego, averiguar su aroma. Y si el angustiante sentimiento que te obliga a necesitar estar cerca de ella no desaparece, quieres besarla también. Cubrir su boca con la tuya. Dejarla sin aliento. Quedarte sin aliento tú también.

No comprendes este impulso insano y arrebatador que se apodera de ti y está a punto de doblegarte, jamás lo habías experimentado antes tampoco. Aprietas los puños fuertemente, te obligas a mantenerte recto y en perfecta calma. Temes por tus acciones futuras. No estás seguro de poder controlarte. Te cuestionas acerca de esa desesperación que corre por tus venas, de esa fascinación irracional por esa mujer. No la conoces de nada. Ella tampoco se ha dejado conocer.

Carga pesadas cajas de mudanza desde la primera planta hasta el cuarto piso donde su ubica su nueva casa, todo el trayecto lo recorre utilizando las escaleras sin emitir queja alguna o pedir ayuda de ningún tipo. La razón de esto es que el elevador se ha estropeado días antes y que ella no ha querido hacer migas con nadie, a pesar de que unos cuantos inquilinos más han salido a darle la bienvenida.

Tú reconoces su nuevo hogar como el apartamento que nadie quiere rentar. Demasiado pequeño, demasiado frio y demasiado feo para que cualquier persona quiera vivir allí a pesar de lo barato que lo ha puesto el dueño. Pero ella no parece tener objeción alguna con su nueva vivienda y sigue en su interminable viaje de mudanza.

Recuerdas que ella también te ha rechazado a ti e inconscientemente deseas volver a escuchar su voz. Esa vez ella simplemente te miró de arriba abajo y te explicó con desdén que no necesitaba tu ayuda ni la de nadie más. Que dejaras de meterte en sus asuntos. Así pues te contentas observándola, capturando con tu vista cada pequeño movimiento que hace, el brillo de su cabello contra el sol, atrapando con tu aguzado oído los sonidos involuntarios que emite de su garganta de vez en cuando.

Sigues sintiendo el impulso de ayudarla y tus instintos de caballero no disminuyen, pero temes insistirle por no fruncir más el ceño de su cara y arruinar su exquisito rostro de ángel caído con un mal gesto como ese. Además, tú quieres acercarte, no molestarla ni alejarla.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? —exige con molestia, acomodando sus manos en sus caderas—. Me molesta.

Hipnotizado por el contacto ocular y la cercanía que ella misma te ha otorgado al hacer su regaño, alzas tu mano derecha y cedes a tu primer impulso: tocarla. Es apenas un roce, tus dedos contra su pómulo. No alcanzas a disfrutar del momento. Ella se ha echado para atrás y te mira más molesta que antes. Sabes que lo has arruinado todo, que dejarte llevar te ha llevado a la ruina y ella te lo confirma cuando estampa su puño contra tu cara.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —advierte y se marcha.

Te ha golpeado. Ni siquiera te ha abofeteado. Te quedas parado allí mismo unos cuantos minutos más antes de reaccionar y entras a tu departamento. Te reprendes a ti mismo por idiota y coges una bolsa con hielo de la nevera, tu mejilla quedará hinchada si no la recargas algo frio contra tu piel enrojecida pronto.

Una reacción exagerada de ese tipo hubiera logrado que cualquier hombre se alejara de ella, tildándola precozmente de loca y dramática. Peor en ti casusa el efecto contrario. Ahora quieres conocerla más que antes, quieres saber el motivo tras sus acciones y la razón de su retraimiento. Esa mujer es un misterio.

Transcurre una semana desde su llegada y aún no has podido hablar con ella. Cuando te ve te ignora y te deja con la palabra en la boca. Así que no te queda otra que averiguar su nombre con Rin, la hija del portero del edificio que tiene solamente catorce años. La que te cobra la renta.

Rin te dice que la pelirroja que te pierde los pensamientos se llama Kushina Uzumaki y que no ha querido dar muchos datos de ella, solamente que tiene veinte años, que es soltera y no tiene familia. Te alegras internamente por lo primero, la soledad te embarga por lo segundo. Piensas "pobre Kushina", pero en seguida te retractas. Estás seguro de que ella no quiere ni necesita tu lástima.

Sin darte cuenta te enamoras más de ella después de esa charla con Rin y buscas con más insistencia un encuentro con ella que antes, pero parece que ella te evita, que los evita a todos en el edificio. Cuando por fin obtienes tu oportunidad te sorprendes, pues descubres que ni siquiera habías trabajado en ello. Son cerca de las once de la noche y encuentras a Kushina en el pasillo cuando has salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ella está luchando contra la cerradura de su puerta, no con una llave, sino con el pasador que usualmente sostiene su cabello. Seguramente ha olvidado las llaves dentro del apartamento o las ha perdido a lo largo del día. Te acercas a ella de manera reticente. No quieres sorprenderla ni molestarla, le ofreces tu ayuda cuando te encuentras lo suficientemente cerca. Ella no responde ni reacciona de ninguna forma, así que dudas sobre si te ha escuchado o no. Kushina da una patada a la puerta que la hace retumbar y luego se queda quieta mirando la madera frente a ella.

—¿Sabes si el portero ha regresado? —pregunta. Al parecer sí se había percatado de tu presencia.

Recuerdas que Rin te ha comentado que iría a una boda esa noche, de algún tío o tía que por fin se casa, pero no te dijo a qué hora regresaría ni qué tan lejos sería la recepción. Admites tu ignorancia respecto al tema y te ofreces amablemente a ir a averiguarlo por ella.

—Déjalo. Ya lo hago yo.

Kushina desaparece en la oscuridad del pasillo al alejarse de ti. Escuchas sus suaves pasos hacer eco en las escaleras y te quedas allí esperándola, como si sus asuntos te incumbieran. Guardas tus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y te recargas contra la pared de tu departamento. Pasas unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella regrese, sus cabellos rojos bailando a su espalda y sus pies casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Es fácil adivinar que no ha tenido suerte.

—¿Quieres esperar en mi casa? —ofreces un poco atemorizado de su rechazo.

Ella te observa fijamente desde su posición quieta a un metro de ti. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y ninguno aparta la mirada. Parece que ella simplemente está sopesando sus opciones y averiguando si eres alguien de fiar, tú estás utilizando el momento para perderte en sus ojos y su extraño color. Llegas a la conclusión de que no puedes definirlos. Son de un azul tan profundo que parece violeta a veces o tal vez son de un violeta tan oscuro que parecen azules. No lo sabes, son tan misteriosos como su dueña misma.

—Sí, gracias.

Como no puedes creer que ella haya aceptado te quedas paralizado un par de segundos antes de que ella te interrogue con la mirada. Te apresuras a abrir la puerta de tu apartamento y descubres que tus manos se han vuelto torpes. Giras la perilla como puedes y enciendes la luz de la pequeña sala. La invitas a sentarse en tu cómodo sofá color arena y te retiras a preparar un par de tazas de té para ella y para ti.

Regresas y la encuentras observando distraídamente la ventana. Pones su taza en la mesita ratona que se encuentra frente a ella y haces un sonido con tu garganta para indicar que estás ahí. Recuperas su atención y ella te agradece con un gesto.

—¿Vives solo? —pregunta distraídamente. Solamente quiere hacer conversación porque la has invitado a tu casa, lo puedes ver.

—Sí. Decidí independizarme de mis padres desde hace varios años.

Le cuentas un poquito de tu vida. Te vas abriendo a ella. Hablas y hablas cada vez más emocionado de tus logros y tus fracasos. De los pensamientos que te cruzan por la mente cada día al salir a trabajar. No quieres impresionarla, simplemente quieres que ella se sienta cómoda contigo y que deje de considerarte un extraño. Al mismo tiempo descubres de lo fácil que es estar con ella para ti, de lo sencillo que es hablarle y compartir tus pensamientos a pesar de que ella no dice nada, solamente te escucha con atención, asiente y da unas pequeñas palabras para retroalimentación siempre acertadas.

Cuando te sonríe te percatas de que nunca antes lo había hecho desde que la conoces. Siempre ha tenido el rostro serio o compungido, nunca alegre y ves claramente que su rostro ha sido hecho para sonreír, para ser feliz. Te prometes a ti mismo que cambiarás eso, que la harás sonreír tan a menudo como te sea posible y que, si ella te lo permite, la harás feliz también, no importa lo que te cueste.

Después de su larga charla ella te pregunta qué hora es. Contestas sorprendiéndote a ti mismo que es cerca de la una de la madrugada. Ella parece incómoda y te anuncia que irá a averiguar si el portero del edificio ha llegado, que necesita descansar lo más pronto posible, que mañana trabaja desde temprano y seguramente tú también, que ya no quiere molestarte más.

—Espera —la detienes—. Puedo llamar desde aquí.

Uzumaki espera pacientemente a que alguien te conteste desde el umbral de tu puerta. Rin responde su celular y te anuncia que todavía están en la fiesta, pero que en un par de horas estarán de regreso, pues es lugar es lejano. Le informas a Kushina y ella se queda dubitativa aún en su posición en la puerta. Seguramente está pensando qué hacer ahora.

—Duerme aquí. No tengo problema. Puedo instalarme en el sofá por una noche mientras tu duermes en la cama.

Ella se sobresalta, puedes verlo a pesar de la distancia. Sus ojos se han ampliado un poco más de lo normal y sus manos han temblado un poco. Tienes la certeza de que te has propasado con tu propuesta y que todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes esta noche fue para nada, pues has vuelto al punto de partida, como cuando te ha golpeado.

—Perdona si te incomodé. Simplemente quería…

Acabo de recordar que he dejado la ventana abierta. Subiré por la escalera de incendios —te corta rápidamente.

Te sonríe con simpleza, como si tú no hubieras cometido ningún error. Permanece aguardando algo en el umbral de la puerta mientras te mira inquisitivamente.

—¿Sucede algo más?

—Tu nombre. No me lo has dicho.

—Minato Namikaze.

Echa una risilla suave, susurra algo como "demasiado formal" y te da un adiós con la mano, desapareciendo de tu vista.

—¡Kushina Uzumaki, mucho gusto 'ttebane! —escuchas a lo lejos.

Desde esa noche Kushina se comporta más amablemente contigo. Te saluda cuando te ve y te sonríe esporádicamente. Su rostro ya no parece tan amargado como en el principio. Se vuelven lo suficientemente cercanos como para que sepas que odia el rosa, ama el ramen y dice "dattebane" cuando está emocionada.

Amas su sonrisa, la manera en que habla y lo dulces pero decididos de sus gestos. Te declaras internamente enamorado de ella, perdido por ella. No intentas nada en ese sentido por arruinar la cercanía que han logrado, pero te mueres de ganas.

Un fin de semana en el que Kushina está especialmente habladora te invita al cine. Tiene un par de boletos y expresa su deseo de ir contigo. Tu respiración se acelera y sonríes emocionado. Ella quiere estar contigo.

Caminan con destino al cine uno al lado del otro, lo hacen tan cerca el uno del otro que el olor dulce y adictivo a zarzamoras de sus brillantes cabellos rojos se cuela por tu nariz y embriaga tu organismo- estás un estado de sopor tal que si no fuera porque ella te está guiando ya pudieron haberte atropellado. Kushina habla sin parar y el sonido de su voz te embelesa. Estás seguro de que no existe creatura más perfecta en la tierra que ella. Tan sencilla de acciones, pero tan compleja de razones.

La película acaba. Escogieron una de acción porque ella no es del estilo de películas rosas y tú tampoco. Uzumaki habla y habla sobre la película al salir, sus ojos brillan de emoción mientras narra las escenas cargadas de violencia y sangre que han visto. Es un poco tétrico que a ella le emocione tanto la sangre, más que a ti que eres hombre.

Observa su reloj y te asegura que es temprano, pero que si quieres ir a casa ella acepta. Tú aceptas la invitación de seguir en la calle, no quieres ir a casa porque significaría separarte de ella.

—¿Quieres ir a comer ramen 'ttebane? —sugiere ella después de meditarlo un poco, con la mano apoyada graciosamente bajo su barbilla para completar el cuadro. Asientes inmediatamente y ella, emocionada por probar su comida favorita, te toma de la mano y te obliga a caminar más rápido.

No necesitas que ella te arrastre ni que te jale, pues tus piernas son más largas y tu velocidad mayor a la de ella, pero no objetas nada acerca de que es innecesario ir entrelazados de los dedos porque te sientes demasiado cómodo con ello. Ella se percata de este último hecho luego de un par de minutos de caminata y te mira fijamente y sin decir una sola palabra durante algunos segundos. Sus finos labios fresa dibujan una sonrisa tímida y ella regresa la vista al frente. Estás seguro de que la has visto con las mejillas arreboladas, pero el cabello que enmarca su rostro no te deja ver sin que seas tomado como un incordio. Sientes que ella afianza más el agarre de sus manos y una sensación cálida recorre tu cuerpo.

Llegan al establecimiento de comida, Ichiraku Ramen, se llama, y separas tu mano de la suya con algo de pesar. Ella ordena sal ramen y tu elijes de miso. Esperan su comida caliente y Kushina te enumera los muchos beneficios que posee el alimento, la mayoría son invenciones suyas, te das cuenta, pero le sigues la corriente y sonríes más de lo que has sonreído nunca.

Su cita se acaba (porque estás seguro de que ha sido una cita) y la acompañas hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Ella te alega que no es necesario, pero lo hace sin mucha fuerza y acaba cediendo. Te agradece sinceramente por el buen rato que han pasado y la más bonita sonrisa que has visto adorna su rostro. Te sientes tentado a besarla ahora mismo, pero no es muy de caballeros, así que le deseas buenas noches y te despides de ella.

Acostado en tu cama no puedes evitar pensar que esta noche has hecho el mayor avance con Kushina. Llevas tu mano frente a tus ojos, la que ha sostenido al suya, y la miras como hipnotizado. Quieres volver a llenar los huecos de tus dedos con los de ella, sientes que es así como debería ser por el resto de tu vida.

Pasan varios días desde ese y una noche la encuentras asomada en el pasillo con su rostro mirando las estrellas. Está tan concentrada en ellas que no se da cuenta de tu presencia ni cuando te acomodas justo al lado de ella.

—¿Te gusta la noche? —preguntas y ella, algo sobresaltada, gira un poco para ver tu rostro. Se encoge de hombros y te obsequia una suave sonrisa. Ahora sonríe mucho, razonas.

—Me gustan las estrellas. Me recuerdan a alguien.

La quietud de la noche los cobija e inspirado por la magia del momento, envuelves tu brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola de esa manera. Ella, sin mostrar signos de incomodidad, recarga su cabeza en tu hombro. Sus alturas son perfectas, ella puede hacer ese sencillo gesto con facilidad y sin incomodidad. De nuevo piensas que así debería ser por el resto de sus vidas.

Otro día que sales del trabajo te encuentras por la calle con tu tío, Jiraiya, y él te pregunta por millonésima vez si ya hay una chica en tu vida. Ahora no tienes por qué rehuir de la pregunta y admites que te estás viendo con alguien, con Kushina, aunque no defines tu relación con ella. Ni siquiera tú mismo sabes si son amantes o no. Jiraiya palmea tu espalda un par de veces, sonríe como un maniaco y te da el enhorabuena. Te exige que debes de presentársela y que se sentirá completamente ofendido si no lo haces pronto.

Da la casualidad que Kushina pasa por allí muy apurada, está en la otra acera y tratas de llamar su atención. La pelirroja se gira luego de tu cuarto intento y te saluda a lo lejos, gesticula con su boca que está apresurada y comprendes perfectamente. Ya la presentarás con Jiraiya en alguna otra ocasión.

—Tengo la sensación de que he visto su cara en alguna otra parte —dice tu tío con una expresión de profunda seriedad, de esas que pocas veces deja ver—. No logro recordar donde.

Te encoges de hombros y no le das mucha importancia al tema. Se la pudo haber topado en la calle cualquier otro día, aunque te cuestiones cómo es posible que alguien olvide esos ojos tan profundos y ese rojo cabello brillante tan fácilmente. Tú no lo harías, estás seguro. Invitas a tu tío a comer y ambos se dirigen a un pintoresco restaurante que se encuentra a dos manzanas de allí, sirven deliciosa comida casera

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —pregunta Kushina casualmente esa misma noche cuando se topa contigo en el pasillo.

—Fue un buen día.

Sí, lo fue porque la has visto a la mitad de la jornada laboral y alegró el resto de ella. La invitas a tomar aire fresco en el parque que está a pocos pasos del edificio de departamentos y ella accede gustosa. Te toma de la mano como si no fuera la gran cosa y tú disfrutas la sensación de calidez que desprende su palma.

Juegan en el parque y se divierten como si fueran unos niños en los columpios. Ella te reta a comprobar quién puede llegar más alto y tú aceptas el reto. No alcanzan a averiguar quién lo ha hecho porque un policía nocturno los reprende y les pide con poca amabilidad que abandonen esa área del parque, porque es para niños menores de trece años.

Kushina declara que ella tiene tanto derecho como los niños de trece años desde que ella paga impuestos y que ese parque ha sido construido con sus impuestos y luego se va algo moleta por la interrupción del policía. Tú la sigues pensando si puedes o no apoyar su razonamiento.

—Vamos a casa —pide ella y vuelve a entrelazar su mano con la tuya.

La acompañas hasta la puerta de su departamento y ella no objeta nada esta vez, en cambio, se retrae un poco y luce un poco tímida, lanzándote miradas de vez en cuando a lo largo del camino, girando el rostro avergonzada cada vez que la atrapas en el acto.

Parados en la puerta de su departamento, Kushina te da la impresión de que no quiere que te vayas, de que necesita decirte algo pero no se atreve. Suspira sonoramente y, derrotada, te da las buenas noches. Está a punto de entrar a su casa y tú de abandonar tu lugar cuando ella se precipita a ti y se para un poco de puntillas apoyando sus manos en tus hombros. Te besa suavemente y tú no cierras siquiera los ojos, te ha tomado completamente por sorpresa. Lo próximo que escuchas es el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Con los músculos considerablemente más relajados que antes y una sonrisa estúpida abarcando por completo tu rostro regresas a tu apartamento. Caminas como autómata y te tiras al sofá, pensando aún en que Kushina te ha besado y lo dulces que eran sus labios, por más que no hayas podido disfrutar correctamente del beso.

La luz de la sala se enciende y estás seguro que no has sido tú, por más que te sientas flotar. Jiraiya aparece en tu campo de visión y su rostro está serio e inexpresivo.

—Levanta, Minato.

Más por reflejo que por otra cosa, te obligas a sentarte y Jiraiya hace lo propio, acomodándose al lado de ti.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntas aún en tu estado de estupor.

—Quiero que veas algo —arroja una bolsa negra a tu mesa central. No puedes ver el contenido—. Si tratara sobre mí no me hubiera importado mucho en realidad, pero tú eres demasiado correcto en estas cosas y es necesario que sepas la verdad de alguna manera.

—¿Qué es?

—Películas.

Gimes de pura frustración, cubres tu cara con tus manos en gesto de cansancio. El único tipo de películas que ve tu tío son para mayores de dieciocho años y no porque contengan actos de violencia extrema y sangre a grandes cantidades.

—Debes verlas, Minato. Aunque sea la portada y los créditos.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿No puedes ser simplemente claro al respecto?

—Salúdame a Kushina —se marcha de tu departamento con esa última frase y sin abandonar ni un solo momento ese aire de misterio que ha envuelto su encuentro. Te obligas a ti mismo a serenarte ante la imagen mental del rostro de Kushina y el recuerdo de la sensación de tus labios siendo besados suavemente por los de ella. Primero descubrirás el enigma que Jiraiya te ha traído, ya tendrás toda la noche para fantasear con tu vecina, pues estás seguro de que no dormirás correctamente hoy.

Te levantas del sofá a regañadientes, pero piensas que es mejor acabar rápido con ese asunto, pues te ha intrigado el semblante serio de tu tío. Tiene que ser un asunto verdaderamente importante.

Hay cuatro películas dentro de la bolsa negra. Efectivamente, son pornográficas, pero eso no es sorprendente, ya lo sospechabas. Siguiendo el consejo de Jiraiya ves la portada detenidamente aunque no muy emocionado. No te agradan esas cosas, pero supones que algo importante tiene que ver con ella. Te paralizas en tu lugar, los dedos te tiemblan, el color abandona tu rostro. Una sensación nauseabunda se apodera de tu estómago, sientes que se te han revuelto las entrañas. Volteas la película y lees el reparto. Está su nombre. No lo puedes creer. Te niegas a creerlo. Repites el procedimiento con las tres cajas restantes, tu cara se deforma en una extraña mueca de repulsión que tú mismo no puedes controlar

Enloqueces.

No es su cabello, pero son sus ojos, son sus rasgos y es su sonrisa y su cuerpo, sus gestos también, a pesar de que jamás la has visto haciendo eso. Sudas en querer verlo. No, no quieres verlo. Es Kushina Uzumaki, tu vecina, la chica que te gusta, la que te golpeó directo en la cara cuando rosaste su mejilla, la que parece negarse al contacto humano y odiar a todos a su alrededor, la que no sonreía, la que se veía tan fuerte e inocente a la vez.

Ella aparece en las cuatro portadas y es su nombre el que está impreso en los créditos también. Las manos te siguen temblando, la cabeza te duele. No sabes qué hacer, no sabes qué pensar. No lo quieres creer. Enciendes tu reproductor de video y tu televisión. Introduces un disco y reproduces rápidamente la película, no elijes cuál. Eso no es importante, sabes a qué quieren llegar todas. Es ella, es ella, es ella, tu cabeza repite. Es ella utilizando una peluca negra y un par de años más joven. Los ojos se te van ampliando poco a poco conforme avanza la "trama" del filme. Las náuseas se acrecientan. La respiración se te corta.

Una escena particularmente fuerte, salvaje y bestial te produce arcadas que no puedes suprimir, que no puedes controlar. No sabes cómo demonios ella se ha podido prestar a eso, no puedes creer que en su cara se muestre su gozo. Sujetas tu estómago con tu mano y el sonido de ella, de Kushina entrando en orgasmo llena tu sala. Es un chillido agudo que te cala hasta los huesos, que te produce escalofríos como si fuera una producción de horror y no de sexo. No sabes si los vecinos han escuchado eso, no sabes ya absolutamente nada. Tu mente está en blanco mientras te inclinas sobre el retrete y vomitas.

Una sensación amarga queda en tu boca y sabes que no es por tu acción anterior.

Kushina, Kushina, Kushina. Su nombre y su imagen deformada se graban en tu mente como fuego y te producen un dolor sordo que no sabes ni dónde nace ni en dónde termina.

Te quedas despierto toda la noche, no por los motivos que creías.

* * *

**Pornografía: material deliberadamente diseñado para provocar una sensación sexual, y que explota y deshumaniza el sexo de modo que los seres humanos son tratados como objetos sexuales. **

**Fuente: Lifehouse (punto) org**

***Se esconde bajo su manta* ¿Les sorprendió el final? ¿Pensaron que terminaría así cuando empezaron a leer?**

**Quiero aclarar que en mi vida he visto una película porno (por más inverosímil que parezca), por ello no hay descripción de ello (y, vamos, tampoco es como que quisiera hacerla). Usualmente me documento sobre el tema que voy a hablar, pero esta vez, aparte de teoría, NO lo hize. Es grotezco.  
**

**Joder, no sé qué decir respecto a esto, solamente que es la última historia que mis clases de Ciencias de la Salud pudieron inspirar (acabé el curso de finales de mayo). Las otras son (si les interesa) un SasuSaku llamado Última Palabra (la protagonista es una prostituta), un NaruHina de nombre Rota (adolescente violada) y un SasuHina (¿qué?) nombrado como Mariposa de Papel (aún no les revelo qué changos pasará allí). También un EdWin (FullMetal Alchemist) que aún no me digno a publicar que llevará por título Estocolmo (muy obvio de qué trata).**

**Bueno, cualquier persona que me lea sabrá que no soy del tipo que escribe más allá de dos mil palabras y estas son cuatro mil, así que, si aprecian y tienes consideración por mí, mi trasero y las muchas horas que pasé sentada escribiendo, reescribiendo, reescribiendo (no sé cuántas puñeteras veces lo reescribí) y editando desde el martes de la semana pasada, me van a dejar un review (:D indirecta, indirecta xD).**

**Quiero su más sincera opinión respecto a la historia. Si les gustó y si no les gustó. Si manejé bien los personajes o si esto fue muy rápido. Si está pasable o si es interesante. Si el tipo de narración les pareció agradable y esas cosas.**

**Y, si les interesa leer lo que pasará, pues veremos qué llevó a Kushina a ser tan, por ponerlo de alguna manera, hipócrita respecto a su actitud.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos!**

**La Señorita Papas Fritas**


End file.
